Forever and a day
by RainbowFaceKat
Summary: So this is Humanstuck- sorry if its not your cup a tea! Contains Erisol and other ships that your just going to have to read about. :)) -It all started with the day Eridan's biggest headache switched schedules, and turned his favorite class into a dread zone.
1. Chapter 1

The cool autumn wind shook the tree branch that was just outside the window of Eridan Ampora. The boy sat on the built in bench, watching the leaves fall to the ground. The entire house was still and quiet. The only thing heard was the tapping at the window seal that the brunette was doing. He was the only one home again, but at this point he didn't really care. He'd gotten home from the library just an hour or so ago, to find the house as quiet and dead as it always was.

He'd no idea where his older brother, Cronus, was but he assumed that his father was most likely at work. It wasn't always so lonely. Back when his mother was alive, the house was always a fun place to be. She'd tell him about stories of princes and princess' and brave wizards- _Wizards_. God how he used to love them, both Eridan and Cronus did. The pair of them would chase each other around the house, casting imaginary spells at each other, until one day Cronus just.. Changed. He didn't stick around to hear their mothers stories, and stopped playing wizards too. Eridan had missed playing like that for awhile. After his mother had been diagnosed with lung cancer, Eridan had promised her to cure her with his magic wand, but after she'd passed away, a month or so later, Eridan stopped believing in fairy tales and magic.

He blinked his blue eyes back to the present time, and sighed. He spun the golden rings that decorated his fingers. A nice and hot shower sounded really nice. Eridan tore his eyes from the outside, and he sat up making his way to the door and down the empty hallway. He turned into the rather large bathoom. The bathroom had the same color schemes as Eridan's room did, and the soaps were shaped as sea shells and sea horses. A gift from Feferi. Feferi was the world to Eridan for the longest time, until he moved away. They still had contact, but when Eridan moved back, it was like everything changed. Sollux Captor, the headache of your life, and Feferi, had gotten together and it was like she just.. changed. Fortunately, the two had broken up not long after, but remained friends. Eridan didn't know why they'd split, but he was glad that they did. He hated watching them hold hands, and when he would whisper into her ear and she would giggle- ugh. It made him feel sick.

After turning on the faucet and letting the water grow a comfortable temperature, the Aquarius stripped down and slipped into the shower. He let the water hit his back and leaned into it a bit, the water now running down his shoulders chest and head. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers into his light brown and purple hair. That felt really nice. After scrubbing shampoo and conditioner into his hair, he scrubbed his body down with body wash, and rinsed himself off. Reaching for the faucet, he shut the water off and opened the curtain, leaning out for the towel on the rack.

Now, Eridan was fresh, clean, dried off, and in comfortable clothing. It was already getting dark, but Eridan wasn't tired enough to sleep quite yet. He lay in his bed listening to soft music and writing in a note book. Some people said keeping a diary was girly, or childish, but Eridan found it comforting. He could write whatever he wanted in the pages, without feeling nervous about it. It knew about his old crush on Fef, and how he felt about just everything, and even about his interest in boys. At first he thought he had a crush on his loud mouth friend, Karkat Vantas, but it turned out that Eridan just really cherished their friendship. The young Ampora set the notebook under his pillow, and dropped the pen to the floor. He turned on his side and looked to the clock. 10:09 and still nobody home. _Whatever. _Loads more peaceful this way. It wasn't too long before Eridan's eyes felt heavy. He'd been on tumblr reblogging things. He put his phone down and stare at if for a moment debating whether or not he really wanted to beg off. He'd made this account not too long ago, so he didn't have many followers. There were two people following aquariusseahorse. He figured that name would work the best, all the others he though of were taken unfortunately, otherwise he would have gone with his Skype name, caligulasAquarium.

Eridan had rolled over facing away from his phone. Sleep sounded tempting and besides, he did have school tomorrow, didn't he?

* * *

The morning was cold and the bus ride was as noisy as ever. Sure the Ampora could have driven but it was nice to see Feferi. She was going on about a wild dream that she had about time travel and a watch that needed a C battery. The two headed into the lunch room and grabbed some breakfast, Eridan a blueberry muffin and apple juice, and Feferi, everything she could reach.

"Ampora, Peixes!" Eridan looked up and so did Feferi, to see Dave and John walking their way. Eridan raised a brow. Where was Karkat? He was usually following right behind. Eridan harly had time to break away from his thoughts when Dave's hand shot out and just like that, whisked the bottle of apple juice away from Eridan. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the mirror shades, which all the teachers seemed to just ignore. _Asshole._ "So, what are you two up to?" He asked, before taking a long drink of the juice.

"We were just eating is all- Oh! Dave I had this dream where..." And that was where Eridan tuned out. He rest his chin in his hand and leaned on it. He often spaced out like that, and usually remained that way until something caught his attention. And with this case, that something was Sollux Captor. Eridan hadn't noticed that the brunette had taken the seat next to him, until the boy nudged him.

"Hello? Earth to Ampora?" Eridan blinked and sat up, looking over at Sollux. He hadn't seen Sollux even come in- let alone sit down. He rolled his eyes and gave an irritated look, resuming his position. "I wath thaying that you should be looking forward to 3rd hour today."

"An' w-why is that, Captor?" He sighed out.

"You'll thee."

"If your tryin' to make me curious 'bout somethin' allow-w me to say you're doin' an aw-wful job. Go an' lisp to somebody that cares."

"You should care, fish boy." God how he irritates the Ampora. Feferi liked fish too, her family owned the local aquarium but did she ever get names like that? Okay, once, but that stopped right away thanks to a ring decorated fist to the mouth. Eridan wouldn't stand for somebody calling her something. So he supposed that it was thanks to him that he was the only one with names like that. Sure he'd tried to stop them the same way that he did with Fef, but it seemed that his efforts were useless because they just kept on coming.

"Mhm. Alright. Can you leawe me alone now-w?"

"I thupothe. Thee you later, fish dick." Eridan rolled his eyes and shook his head. _What a dirt bag._

Eridan Read through page 241 of his history book. Most everyone hated reading through these chapters, but not this hipster. He could remember most everything he read. History and Science type classes were his favorite, and he was fortunate enough to have them back to back, 2nd and 3rd hour. Though having Math straight away in the mornings was a drag. Wait a second. _...3rd hour.. Sol. What was up again..?_ He knew that in biology, he and Feferi were doing a project. Pick an animal and do a report on it. They had chosen cuttlefish because- well this is Feferi he partnered up with, there was no other option. The animal choice didn't bother him though. But what did Sollux have to do with that? He wasn't even in that class he- _No.._ Eridan's jaw dropped and as it did, the bell ran. He gathered his things and raced down the hallway, a few hall monitors telling him to walk, but he blew them off. They never did anything about running or much of anything. Just pretended.

He hurried down the hall, scarf slipping a bit and glasses coming askew. He burst into the class and looked around taking his seat. No sign of the Captor. He fixed himself while watching the door. Terezi. Some girls he didn't know. Some fairly attractive boys he didn't know. Fef. More girls. No Sollux. Feferi dropped her items at her seat across the room and then hurried on over to Eridan who was pretty intent on staring at the door. She took the empty seat behind him like she always did, and nudged him. He looked to her.

"Hey!" She beamed. Eridan looked to the door before looking back. "So, in last hour my teacher totally forgot the homework that she assigned! Thank goodness too- I didn't finish it!" She giggled.

"Yeah? You need some help w-with it or..?" She shook her head.

"No, no that's okay Eridan. Just wasn't really in the homework type mood last night, so I was playing Zoo tycoon." The bell rang and Feferi hurried on over to her seat, playing with locks of her long hazel hair. Eridan looked out the window but back to the front feeling a bit more relaxed now. The door had shut and the teacher was busy taking attendance. He stood and started class, explaining that everyone was to work on their projects, and then it happened. A knock at the door made Eridan freeze. _Don't you dare.._ The teacher hurried over to the door, and students around him started chatting at their opportunity. Everyone did, but Eridan. His eyes were glued to the door as it opened. To Sollux Captor. _Mother fucker._


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux seemed occupied talking to the teacher for the moment, and Eridan slouches, staring at the floor, or rather glaring. He was already aware the only empty seat was behind him, and he was already dreading the rest of the hour. When he looked up, Sollux was looking right at him from behind those red and blue lensed glasses, another thing that the teachers and counselors, and just about everybody let slip. The Gemini grinned and adjusted the strap on his bag before making his way to the empty seat, and sitting down.

"Ithn't it great ED? We can thee each other 2 timeth a day with my new thceduel." He grinned. Eridan ignored him and rolled his eyes.

"Sollux," The instructor's voice caught everyone's attention and the room grew semi quiet. "We're doing a project on an animal, everyone has a partner already. So, I'm going to put you with Mr. Ampora, and Ms. Peixes can join another group or do her project alone whichever suits her better."

"W-Wait- w-what?" Oh hell no. Sollux could join another group, there was no way he was going to do work with that airhead.

"Alright, projects are due on Monday, so get cracking." Eridan didn't move. He could just _feel_ Sollux grinning that shit eating grin.

"Okay. Now I may have a few thingth up my thleeve, but _that_ wath not me." He snickered. "Come on, ED, watth our animal?"

"W-We hawe to pick one.."

"Didn't you have one already..?"

"No. That w-was Fef's animal, n'm not takin' it."

"Thuch a gentleman."

"W-whatewer. W-We're doin' it on seahorses."

"Nah, theahortheth are lame." Eridan frowned deeply and turned to face Sollux. "We'll do it on like- thomething cooler."

"Oh, an' w-what is that? A bumble bee?" Eridan sassed.

"Now you're thinking ED." Sollux smirked. "Tho, how are we going to do thith? Power pointth are my type thing, but I can work with a prethi too, tho-"

"Poster."

"Nah, I'm not good with that thtuff, I can make a power point on-"

"Po-ster." The two glared at each other for what seemed like ages before Sollux finally huffed.

"Fine," He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll do the thtupid pothter." Eridan nearly grinned, but turned away instead. Feeling a bit victorious, he slipped his phone from his pocket and googled 'bumble bee'. Going to need some facts. He sighed, knowing perfectly well that he'd end up doing all the work. To Eridan's unfortunate luck, in middle school, his English teacher drew sticks for partners, and he got Sollux once. Eridan ended up doing the entire assignment on his own, so he was surprised when Sollux nudged him and passed him a terribly drawn picture of a poster board. No, he wasn't being mean, it literally looked like a 6 year old had drawn it. "Tho.. thomething like that?" Eridan blinked and examined the page.

"Yeah. W-Where ewer did you learn to draw-w like that, Picasso?" He teased, and smirked as Sollux huffed.

"Fuck you." Eridan chuckled and Sollux's eyes rolled. "Not everyone wath jutht born with the ability to draw ath well ath you do, athhole."

"W-What a shame. Clearly you w-weren't." _Okay so he's bein' moderately friendly. I suppose I should be too.. _"But.. Yeah this is a good start." Who knows. Maybe Sollux changed a bit? The though seemed crazy, but possible. "You know-w, I'm actually not fond a bees."

"Beeth aren't fond of you." Sollux shrugged. Eridan simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm jus' glad that they're all hibernatin'."

"Beeth dont hibernate ED. All memeberth of the colony die, exthept the fertilized queen."

"Oh.." Well, that was a fact. Eridan scribbled it down. Suddenly an alarm went off and the fire light flashed. Eridan looked up. It had certainly statled him.. A few kids were looking at him and snickering.

"Nithe ED. Very nithe." Sollux grinned at him.

"Huh?" He raised a brow. Sollux seemed to be snickering too... Why?

"Frighten eathy?" He teased. Sollux stood and Eridan followed. "Didn't figure you would yelp like a bitch." He sneered. Eridan frowned deeply. He yelped? Whatever/ Here he was, thinking the Captor had changed. Clearly he was wrong. What a fucking shit stain.

* * *

Lunch came by and he sat down with Feferi, talking about Sollux and his ridiculousness, and how amusing it was watching him freeze during the fire alarm, which was of course a drill. Feferi didn't seem as amused as Eridan but, that was okay, they were friends after all, so of course that would be the case. After lunch, the rest of the day had just rolled on. Currently, Eridan was watching the clock. Just a few more seconds, and- bingo. The bells chimed through out the school and Eridan hurried through the door down the hall. He saw Dave and John walking down the hall with the accompaniment of Rose. He even caught glimpse of Sollux at his locker. .._Prick..._ He turned his eyes to the front and walked out the doors to the school. A sudden chill hit him and he pulled his jacket tightly around himself to keep warm. A few other people passed him, probably heading to their bus or walking home. He however, was doing neither. Eridan had a different place in mind. Some place warm.. peaceful.. a place of his sanctuary. The library.

Eridan made frequent visits there, it was like a home away from home. People cared about his existence there. Aranea Serket always smiled and looked at least a little happy to see him. It was hard to believe that that brunette was related to Vriska, another person Eridan didn't really get along with. They used to hang out in middle school and LARP together. They were pirates, but soon Eridan grew out of it.

The Ampora made his way down the street, watching his breath. Damn it was colder than usual.. Eridan sighed. He got this.. strange feeling, like somebody was looking at him. He looked up to glance around but didn't see anything really suspicious. He continued on till he stepped into the building he was heading to. The moment he stepped inside, it was like he left something heavy behind him. Being here.. Well, it felt like home. A home he had know years ago.

"Hello, Eridan." Sure enough Aranea's voice came from behind the check out. He looked up and she smiled at him. He returned the smile and nodded at her. He adjusted the sling bag on his shoulder and ketp walking. In the back of the library there was a pair of chairs. Eridan's favorite spot in the building. He dropped his bag next to one of the chairs and made his way into one of the aisles. _..Where... oh, there._ J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter. Okay, so maybe he hadn't entirely let go. How could he? Grabbing book seven. He walked back and looked down at the book. He sat down and opened the book, but stopped.

He hadn't noticed straight away, but he did now. He looked up and huffed.

"W-What the bloody _hell_ are you doin' here?" He hissed, looking irritatedly into the blue and brown eye's that were Sollux Captor's. How _dare_ he follow him here.

"Followed my thcienthe buddie." He smiled. _Smiled, _and it made Eridan angry. "Figured that we could make up for lotht work time in clath. Good idea, right?

"No, it ain't a good idea." Eridan hissed. "W-We hawe tomorrow-w an' all a this w-weekend to w-work on it, an'-"

"Correction. Jutht tomorrow. Unleth, your thaying I'm welcome in your houthe." Oh how that smile made Eridan want to punch him in the mouth, but he didn't dare do it. Not here anyways.

"No." He sighed hesitating. "I'll put the rest a the project together, you'd screw-w it up anyw-ways."

"Then how will I know if you do a good job? How will I know you aren't trying to thabotage my grade?"

"Because, if you hadn't fuckin' noticed, _Sol, _its my grade too."

"Can't be sure, you hat me, tho I don't know what your willing to do." Eridan's jaw dropped and Sollux snickered.

"You know-w _damn_ w-well that I w-wouldn't sabo-"

"Shh, Eridan you're being a little too loud. You're dithturbing my peathe and quiet." Eridan knit his brows together and glared.

"Get out a here you fuckin' tw-wat." He hissed opening his book.

"What? Leave? Thith ith a _public_ library, fish dick, I can thtay if I want. Oh wait, ith my being here making the poor little Ampora mad?" Eridan tried to ignore his lispy self. "Well, fishy? Ith it?" Eridan snapped his eyes back onto the Captor.

"_Yes._ Yes it fuckin' is, an' I w-would _appreciate _it if you just _left_ already. You aren't ewer here anyw-ways, an' you're jus' here to get a rise out a me, an' its fuckin' w-workin', so you had better get aw-way."

"Huh..." Sollux looked as if he were actually taking what Eridan had said into consideration. "I gueth you're right. I don't come here. Thuch a shame too. Nithe plathe. I think I'll thtay. Even come around more often. Thankth for the idea, ED." Eridan's jaw dropped.

"_W-What?"_

_"_Tho, which bookth do you recommend for me ED?" He was still smiling. This sack of shit though this was _funny_, didn't he? Eridan glared at him and shut his mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah okay, books for Sollux Captor. W-with _your_ readin' lewel, I w-would try the kids section, ower there." He pointed, and Sollux frowned. He must have expected Eridan to try ignoring him but hell no. This was unacceptable. "Now-w shut your fuckin' mouth an' go sit else w-where."

"I wanna thit here."

"Ugh- You know-w w-what? Fine," He groaned and stood up walking off to put 'harry potter' back and return to Sollux, only to grab his bag. "Enjoy your fuckin' self, asshole." He turned and headed straight out the door, ignoring Aranea on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan had texted Feferi all the way home, fuming over he asshole of a Captor that she called friend. She said she would come over after Eridan had asked her to, and currently, Eridan was pacin back and forth by the door, still overly mad about the events of the day. He was muttering under his breath, even though he swore he didn't mutter at all. Eventually he peeked out the window to see Feferi making her way up the seps. He opened the door as she drew near it and gave him a smile and a thank you.

"Thanks for comin' ower, Fef. I'm in a terrible fuckin' mood."

"I noticed." She pulled off her coat. She barely had time to hang it up before Eridan grabbed her hand and was pulling her up the stiars, and down the hall into his bedroom. "Hey- Slow down will you!" She huffed. Eridan dropped her hand and sat on his window bench. "Alright then. Mr. Grumpy gills," She made her way over and sat down next to him, "What has got you so upset? All you texted me about was how pissy you are and how much you hate Sollux. So..? Spill, what happened?" Eridan sighed and started his story from when the fire drill had happened to him leaving the library. The entire time, he just couldn't read her.

"An' then I textd you, an' here w-we are." He waited for Feferi to be in rage, but she wasn't.

"Eridan," She sighed, shaking her head, "It's a public library, just because you go there doesn't mean that he's not allowed to be."

"No, no, your not understandin'. He only came there to piss me off."

"Ugh.. Eridan please. You don't know that, you're just mad about having the partner change aren't you?"

"_W-what?" _His jaw just about dropped and his eye brows raised. Was she serious right now..? Was she really trying to defend that douche? Eridan couldn't believe it.

"Yes! You're making something out of nothing Eridan. You always do when it involves Sollux- I'm really sick of it to be completely honest wit you!" Yeah. Eridan seriously couldn't believe this. She was pinning this on _him. _"I'm willing to bet that the only reason he came up to you was because you weren't really working together in class and he wanted to figure it out."

"I w-was w-workin'!"

"When I looked over, _you _were on your phone, not even facing him, and he was writing on a piece of paper, Eridan!"

"I w-was lookin' up facts on _bees!"_ He shouted back. How _dare_ she blame him for all of this" Weren't they supposed to be best friends? They should be calling the Captor names together- not fighting. Feferi sighed and looked away, pulling her phone out. She stood and walked out of the room, putting the receivers end to her ear. Oh no. She wasn't calling him- was she? She wouldn't dare! He stood up and hurried forward, chasing after her. "Fef- Fef who are you callin'?"

"My _mom_. I'm not ganging around you when you're absolutely ter- Hello?" And just like that she walked down the stairs telling her mother to please pick her up. She must have been busy because right after she said, "Okay I'll walk then." She hung up and grabbed her coat, tugging in on. Eridan watched from the stairs and glared her down. Out the door she went.

"Bitch!" He stormed back into his room. kicking the bed on his way in. He hadn't even noticed Cronus was in his bedroom door and had followed him to Eridan's own door.

"Novw did that really help?" He asked. Eridan glared at him. He did so not need Cronus to linger around him right now- he was pissy enough as it is.

"No." He glared at his brother from behind his glasses.

"And did that hurt?" He smirked.

"Yes." He whined, sitting down and pulling his foot up to examine it. "I thought nobody w-was home."

"I vwas asleep till just a little vwhile ago. Thanks to you." Eridan examined his brother. Yeah he had certainly just gotten up. His dark brown hair was messy and there were bags under his blue eyes.

"Jus' go back to sleep. You look fuckin' awful."

"VWovw." He pouted. "not ewven a 'sorry for vwakin you up, and I hope that you feel better soon big bro'?" Even with that said he stayed leaning on the door frame. Eridan sighed and made an unamused face. "Alright, Alright lose the face there, chief, I'm leawvin'." He turned and walked down the hall, disappearing into his own room. Eridan was more than pleased with this.

It got later and the sky grew darker, and Eridan found himself writing in his journal about the day. About Sollux being an ass, about Fefer and their fight, and Cronus being a spying little shit. After venting, He fucked away the trusted journal under his pillow, and slipped his f=ohone from his pocket, pulling up tumblr on his phone. Oh hey, a new follower. He ended up scrolling down his dash, reblogging and favoriting things. It wasn't until he found a gif of a girls eyes. He frowned at them. Blue and green. Heterochromia iridium. Where one's eyes are different colors. Absolutely gorgeous- but they made him think of a certain Captor. Whatever. They were still beautiful. It occured to him that, that would have sounded as if he thought that S_ollux's _eyes were beautiful. Okay so maybe, they might, possibly be beautiful in Eridan's opinion. Who cared? Eridan's frown deepened. _He_ cared. It may or may not be true that he though that Sollux was cute. _Just_ cute. Nothing more. He re-blogged the gif and a few other pictures before his phone vibrated announcing a text message. He didn't recognize the number however, so he clicked view now.

**hey Eriidan. II got u2 a po2ter board thiing**

Eridan frowned at the text. He was still rather annoyed.

**wwhatevver who gave you my number**

**FF diid. 2he wa2 talkiing two me about you and II a2ked for iit 2o ii could talk two you about the project.**

The Ampora snorted and rolled his eyes. Bullshit. That was just the excused he used to make himself seem innocent to Feferi.

**fuckin liar your just here to piss me off some more fuck off captor**

No reply.

"Fuckin' knew-w it." He just about growled that bit. He set his phone down and looked out the windw from on the bed. It had certainly gotten dark, that was for sure. He rolled over in the bed and closed his eyes, opening them only when his phone went off again. "Oh my god- Sol go aw-way.." He whined, but grabbed his phone anyway. He opened the message and- oh- woah..

**Eridan shut up. You always make it seem like im always out to get you, Sure that would have been the case in middle school, and those days were shit, but listen up. They're over Eridan. Gone. Done with. So do me a rather big favor and move past them. I went to the library because Mituna had me drop off a book. When i saw you i figured we may as well talk. You were being too big of an ass to listen. I was serious when I told you. You're the one that didn't listen and got all sorts of pissy.**

Eridan blinked. Was Sollux really telling the truth Or just covering his ass to look better to Feferi? No. Maybe he was actually being truthful. If that were really the truth- then Eridan porbably needed to apologize. And apologizing to Sollux? That rather sucked ass. He waited a few good moments (which seemed just like forever) before actually pressing the reply button.

**Oh.. wwell i guess im sorry**

He closed his eyes and hit send. After that he locked his phone and just set it down. He didn't want to read the next text. As a matter of fact he was just going to ignore it. Sure enough, the text came through, but Eridan found that he just couldn't ignore it- his curiosity was annoying him like an itch that he just couldnt scratch. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, pulling up the text.

**IIt2 whatever. Briing 2hapriie2 two 2chool twomorrow. II dont have any.**

Wait. That was it? Really?

_..Maybe.. he _is_ serious about forgettin middle school..? Theres just... so much to forget. _

He sighed and chewed on his lower lip before texting a quick simple 'alright ivve got tons ill bring em' and locking his phone once again. Could he really just forget 3 years of fighting, and teasing , and the bruises that had once littered his skin? Had Sollux really been able to..? Eridan groaned, no longer wanting to dwell on the matter. He supposed at least for the time being.. He could certainly try.


End file.
